


Sleepover

by sidhedcv



Series: Let the wine of friendship never run dry - Hogwarts!AU [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L’idea di organizzare il pigiama party è stata di Grantaire ed Eponine, ma ovviamente nessuno degli altri si è tirato indietro: Courfeyrac si è subito lanciato nei preparativi, Combeferre ha promesso che si sarebbe procurato da bere – <i>roba seria, per favore</i> ha subito specificato Grantaire – e Joly ha assicurato che avrebbe ripassato tutti gli incantesimi di guarigione nel caso qualcuno – Bossuet – si facesse male. Cosette e Marius si sono resi disponibili per qualsiasi cosa e perfino Bahorel ha borbottato qualcosa a sostegno dell’idea, anche solo per poter vedere Feully nel suo pigiama bianco e rosso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

L’idea di organizzare il pigiama party è stata di Grantaire ed Eponine, ma ovviamente nessuno degli altri si è tirato indietro: Courfeyrac si è subito lanciato nei preparativi, Combeferre ha promesso che si sarebbe procurato da bere – _roba seria, per favore_ ha subito specificato Grantaire – e Joly ha assicurato che avrebbe ripassato tutti gli incantesimi di guarigione nel caso qualcuno – Bossuet – si facesse male. Cosette e Marius si sono resi disponibili per qualsiasi cosa e perfino Bahorel ha borbottato qualcosa a sostegno dell’idea, anche solo per poter vedere Feully nel suo pigiama bianco e rosso.

Due ore di prezioso tempo tolto allo studio e il dormitorio dei Grifondoro è completamente trasformato: il letto di Enjolras è capovolto su un lato ed è circondato da cuscini e coperte di ogni forma, colore e dimensione. Grantaire e Courfeyrac avrebbero preferito costruire delle vere e proprie barricate con tutti i mobili e gli oggetti disponibili ma dopo le continue insistenze di Joly – _e se qualcuno tocca una sedia e gli finiscono le schegge nella mano? E se qualcuno inciampa e si rompe qualcosa?_ – tutti quanti hanno concordato che delle finte barricate estremamente morbide ed estremamente sicure sarebbero andate ugualmente bene. Il letto di Enjolras come base della barricata, comunque, è rimasto un punto fisso nel programma di Grantaire.

«Siete davvero certi che sia sicuro?» nonostante questo Joly non sembra ancora convinto e non sembra nemmeno lasciarsi placare dalle rassicurazioni e dai baci alternati di Bossuet e Musichetta.

«Che palle, Joly» ribatte Courfeyrac bloccando di nuovo le proteste sul nascere; «secondo me più che dei mobili dovresti preoccuparti di quello che dirà En--»

«Cosa diavolo avete fatto al mio letto!» esclama Enjolras irrompendo nella stanza e le sue parole vengono immediatamente seguite da uno sconsolato “ _ecco, appunto_ ” di Courfeyrac.

Grantaire ride perché Enjolras arrabbiato per questioni non di natura politica è sempre uno spettacolo divertente da osservare: la sfumatura di rosso che assume il suo viso e il modo che ha di stringere i pugni e tremare tutto sono sempre fonte di divertimento per tutti.

«Chi vi ha dato il permesso di entrare e di-- Courfeyrac, era ovvio che c’entrassi tu. Vi sembra un comportamento maturo prendersi gioco di persone che hanno dato la propria vita per la libertà e l’eguaglianza e--» ma tutta la compagnia scoppia a ridere quando Grantaire finisce la frase di Enjolras prendendolo palesemente per il culo.

«Dai ragazzi, lasciatelo in pace altrimenti non ci passa più» intercede benevolo Combeferre, ricevendo in cambio un’occhiataccia da Enjolras e un _grazie tante_ che _incredibilmente_ non suona come un vero ringraziamento.

Marius interviene nel vano tentativo di placare gli animi, un braccio stretto attorno alla vita di Cosette: «guarda i lati positivi, Enjolras, questa sera non sei costretto a sopportare Courfeyrac da solo!»

Il suddetto Grifondoro si porta una mano al petto, come se fosse appena stato colpito, e con le doti di un vero e proprio attore di teatro finge un singhiozzo disperato.

Tutti quanti – tranne Enjolras – scoppiano a ridere di nuovo.

«Forza ragazzi: a cambiarsi» Eponine batte le mani imperiosa, prendendo Cosette sottobraccio e trascinandola via da Marius che sembra particolarmente disperato all’idea di non poterla vedere cambiarsi.

Combeferre si fissa ad osservare Jehan – e il pigiama arancione fluo di Jehan, impossibile da non notare – come se non lo vedesse tutte le notti, Musichetta non ha il minimo problema a cambiarsi davanti a tutti e ride degli sforzi di Bossuet e Joly che tentano in ogni modo di coprirla, Bahorel si sforza di non saltare addosso a Feully e Grantaire ride di tutti quanti.

Grantaire ride di tutti quanti mentre si cambia e ride di tutti quanti soltanto in boxer e maglietta perché _andiamo ragazzi fa troppo caldo per il pigiama_ e Enjolras non riesce a fare altro che deglutire un paio di volte nell’inutile tentativo di mandare via quella strana secchezza alla gola. Che ovviamente non va via e anzi, peggiora sempre di più quando Grantaire gli si avvicina – chi aveva mai fatto caso al corpo del Tassorosso prima di quel momento? Chi aveva mai notato quelle braccia e quelle gambe e quel--le altre parti interessanti? – e con un sorriso divertito gli chiede come mai non si è ancora cambiato.

«.. Uh» è tutto quello che Enjolras riesce a rispondere, rendendosi perfettamente conto di stare facendo la figura dell’idiota senza comunque riuscire a fare nulla in proposito.

«Non sai decidere quale pigiama indossare? Fammi indovinare, sono tutti rossi ma _rossi diversi_ ed è difficile scegliere, sono tutte così belle sfumature!» ride Grantaire, guadagnandosi l’ennesima occhiataccia di Enjolras, accompagnata da un più che evidente imbarazzo che il Tassorosso non sa spiegarsi.

Dopo un’altra occhiataccia – che in realtà si sofferma un po’ più del dovuto su Grantaire – Enjolras cerca di cambiarsi il più velocemente possibile; nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi Grantaire riesce comunque ad avere la splendida visione delle sue gambe per qualche secondo, prima che Eponine lo sgomiti e lo costringa a distogliere lo sguardo.

«Hai finito di guardargli il culo?» bisbiglia la Serpeverde sottovoce e in tutta difesa Grantaire imbastisce l’espressione più innocente del suo repertorio e la stringe in un abbraccio e in un probabile tentativo di soffocarla.

«Non lo sto facendo!» esclama allegramente per poi lasciarla andare solo qualche istante più tardi, rivolgendosi al resto della compagnia; «eh no, voi due, state già pomiciando?» Jehan si stacca con aria colpevole da Combeferre, che invece non riuscirebbe a farsi venire un’espressione intelligente nemmeno se gli pagassero il peso del professor Javert in oro puro.

«Parlando seriamente» ricomincia Grantaire, «e tralasciando la figata che è la barricata che abbiamo costruito con il letto di Enjolras – puoi ringraziarci più tardi, Apollo – che facciamo?»

Enjolras borbotta sottovoce un _vaffanculo, non chiamarmi così_ decisamente poco convinto che in realtà nessuno nota, perché la discussione su cosa sia meglio fare li appassiona fin troppo.

«Potremmo fare un gioco di società tutti insieme!» esclama Jehan battendo le mani, seguito da cori di _ma neanche morto_ che provengono soprattutto dall’angolo in cui è rintanato Bahorel, con Feuilly seduto tra le sue gambe che ormai non si sforza nemmeno più di contenere il proprio ragazzo.

«Vista l’indecisione generale ne approfitterò per ragguagliarvi sulle ultime novità del Comitato per la Riabilitazione degli Elfi--» i tentativi di Enjolras vengono soppressi dal vociare di tutto il gruppo, che davanti alla possibilità di passare le successive sei ore a discutere degli elfi Poveri e Abbruttiti si alza inesorabilmente fino a coprire la voce del Grifondoro.

«Io propongo una partita a poker!» esclama Grantaire, solo per venire zittito qualche secondo più tardi dai cori di tutti quelli che ancora, nonostante tutti i suoi tentativi, non hanno imparato a giocare.

«Ma perché non possiamo parlare del Comitato» prova di nuovo Enjolras, voltandosi verso Combeferre e aspettandosi almeno un minimo di sostegno dall’amico.

«Cos’hai detto Enjolras? Che sfiga, non ti si sente proprio!» l’espressione dispiaciutissima di Grantaire è la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso e perfino Enjolras riesce a rendersi conto che l’altro ragazzo lo sta prendendo per il culo. Sfortunatamente, però, la sua occasione di parlare è di nuovo svanita.

«Andiamo ragazzi, una partita a carte e tanto alcool, cos’è c’è di meglio? Combeferre dimmi un po’ cosa sei riuscito a procurar--» la voce di Grantaire viene soffocata improvvisamente da un cuscino in piena faccia. Tutto il gruppo si volta verso Enjolras che se ne sta impettito ed estremamente fiero di se stesso, con un angolo del cuscino stretto nella mano destra, e che non riesce a pensare ad impedirsi di ridere almeno un poco per l’espressione sconvolta di Grantaire.

«Lotta coi cuscini!» ruggisce Courfeyrac spezzando il silenzio che era calato, seguito subito dall’urlo di gioia di Bahorel che si lancia nella mischia senza pensarci più di troppo e che viene subito accompagnato dalle urla di un Joly particolarmente in preda al panico – _finirete tutti quanti al San Mungo se continuate così!_

Cinque minuti più tardi il dormitorio dei Grifondoro è un completo casino e nessuno di loro pensa più a che cosa sia meglio fare o non fare.

Nemmeno Enjolras, troppo occupato a prendersi la sua meritata vendetta su Grantaire.


End file.
